


Vexing Verbs

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Leon has grammar homework he doesn't understand. Toni doesn't understand it, either. Maybe their Colombian neighbor can help...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/gifts).



> Because most people struggle in at least one academic subject.
> 
> Fun fact: I attended a pre-engineering high school, and I'm still good at algebra. =P

"Vati, can you help me with my homework?" Leon tugged on his father's sleeve. "It's really confusing."

"I'll give it a try." Toni looked at the papers in Leon's hand.

"For each sentence, select an appropriate verb from the list below, and conjugate it in the following tenses: simple present, present perfect, preterite, imperfect, pluperfect, simple future, future perfect, simple conditional, and conditional perfect. Also give the verb's present participle and past participle."

Toni groaned. "My Spanish isn't that nerdy."

"What am I supposed to do?" Leon chewed worriedly at his lip.

"Ask James?" Toni didn't really want to resort to asking his (very handsome) neighbor for help (because nobody wants to look stupid in front of their crush), but he couldn't think of another solution.

"OK!" Leon dragged his father across the hall to the door labeled "Rodríguez" and knocked.

James opened the door. "The Kroos men! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What do you know about verbs?" Leon showed the skinny Colombian his homework.

James grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I've missed you, grammar homework!" He broke into a happy dance and beckoned the befuddled Germans inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Leon had successfully finished his homework. Toni was confused by every word James had said, but somehow this only intensified his crush.

"Thank you, James!" Leon smiled brightly. "You should have been a teacher!"

"I'm an editor, which is sort of like being a teacher." James's phone interrupted him with a text. "Excuse me..." He read the message and quickly replied. "That was my ex confirming what time she's dropping off Salomé tomorrow. I hope she doesn't have math homework again - I can't understand any of that stuff."

"Vati can help!" Leon pointed to Toni. "He's an accountant!"

Toni nodded. "It's only fair that I help her. You and Salomé just come over when you get stuck."

"Oh, thank you!" James hugged Toni and whispered, "You're cute when you're confused. And I'm bi."

Toni gulped.

Maybe being bad with verbs had a silver lining after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
